English Dreams
by TwilightAngelForLyf
Summary: Who thought English could be exciting? Not Bella that's for sure, that was until her class recieved a sexy new sub, Mr Edward Masen. With intense hormones floating between them, will they be together is Edward's secret enough to keep them apart? *HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I groaned at the assignment paper in front of me as my eyes raked over the brief. How the fuck was I going to do this in time?

**Assignment Brief : Vampire Novels  
Your assignment is to write a two-page piece describing why vampire novels are so popular and why the idea of mythical creatures such as vampires exsisting in the modern world now seems appealing to many. You need to use quotations from various vampire novels to help you succeed in this task, and reading at least two vampire novels and giving your opinion on both books will get you extra marks.  
To be handed in three weeks from date set.  
**  
And we couldn't write a piece on Jane Eyre because? I sighed and bit my lip in frustration.  
Before I pondered further in my head, Mrs Cullen, our English Literature teacher, began to divert our attention back to her.

"Now, as you have all heard, I'm taking maternity leave so I have arranged a substitute teacher to take over for when I'm gone. Any objections?" She looked around the room with a small smile playing on her lips and no-one said anything but murmured to themselves their opinions. Most of them seemed happy for her or just happy that we could probably slack off with the sub.

"Ok, then I would like to introduce your new sub, Mr Masen."  
As if by cue, the alleged Mr Masen walked through the door and I lost my breath in under a second of laying eyes on him. He. Was. Gorgeous.

He had beautiful green eyes and sexy bedhead hair the colour of a light bronze. You could tell he was well toned and had a great body even though it was hidden mostly under a black suit and white shirt. His mouth was perfect and was pulled into an oddly perfect crooked smile. And his hands... They looked like they could do alot. Damn. To have those fingers pleasure me... I blushed and the thought sent shivers down to my lady parts. And as he introduced himself fully, I swear I had fell in love with his voice. It sounded musical and soft like velvet yet still masculine.  
Mr Sexy Masen - as I had recently named him - smiled as Mrs Cullen left the room after bidding her farewells to us all. My heart melted as he smiled and it felt like it was directed at me and how I loved it.

"Ok, guys! Uh, well I'm Mr Masen but call me Edward. I'll be your sub teacher while Mrs Cullen is away on leave. Any questions? Great!"

He took off his jacket, which showed the pure muscle I was talking about and I was lucky I didnt't drool. That would've been embarrassing. He sat on the desk in front of mine and I secretly thanked the Lord, while wondering if he noticed me. I hoped so. But considering there were a whole room of students which had Kate Denali in it, probably not.

He began talking about our assignment and I hung onto every word. By the end of the lesson, I understood how to actually do the assignment and I had fallen in love with him in the process. That, I was sure of.

After the lesson, I walked to my car - if you could call it that - and drove home. That night after following my routine of having dinner, a shower and calling Alice to tell her about my day as I began to write my essay. We laughed for hours and when I finally got to bed, I dreamt about green eyes and crooked smiles. I couldn't wait to tell Rose, who was getting back tomorrow night.

A/N

Ok, this is a new piece, so I hope you like ! May be short but hopefully it's ok ;) Heheh .. ! Xx Review lovelies xxx

~LouiseMesser'x

Beloved fan of Twlight Saga and recent FF author :)


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I smiled at the woman in reception my file and collected my timetable before heading towards the English block on campus. I could feel all the students and teachers watching me as I walked from building to building. I am honestly glad I can't hear peoples thoughts or I would seriously have a headache right now.

I smirked to myself and finally reached the room. 614. I stepped through the doors as I heard the words "Mr. Masen". That was my cue. As I reached inside the classroom, I was ambushed by stares, eyes wideneing and eyes rolling. Even some smiles which was good too.

I glanced around the room at the usual variety of students. The usual jocks, nerds and cheerleaders with the class clowns populated the room until I rested my eyes on a brown-haired beauty seated to the left of the classroom. I couldn't quite fit her in with a stereotype but she was of course, beautiful. She was different. Good different.

I looked away, with a smile on my lips. Trying to not look at the goddess in front of me but failing horribly.

When I looked at the girl, well woman, again I felt my breath catch in my throat and my trousers suddenly grow two sizes too small. Her slim, yet perfectly rounded shaped face held beautifully arched eyebrows above beautiful brown eyes, a perfect nose and red cheeks with lips that were definently kissable and designed for mine. Locks of brown hair brushed past her shoulders and held a glistening topaz hair clip.

I briefly shook my head and got back to the class. My class. Wow. Did that make her mine? No, of course not. Why would I even think that? _You know why, _whispered my conscious and I brushed it off. Barely.

Getting back to reality, I noticed there was a free desk in front of hers and sat on the edge of it. I smiled to myself and continuosly glanced at the beauty. I noticed she was hanging onto my every word and smirked to myself. Crap, she was looking from under her eyelashes, twindling her hair AND biting her lip. God.

By the end of the lesson, it seemed the whole class understood the assignment which had something to do with vampire novels. Not my thing personally, well ok, I enjoyed them but y'know. There was a downside, considering the beauty understood so no chance of her being kept back for me to "help" her. My consicous chuckled evilly at the thought and I nearly laughed out loud myself.

After the class had left, and I was alone in my room, I found the beauty was called Bella.

"Bella." I smirked, liking how her name sounded on my lips. But not as much as her lips would taste.

As the clock hit five, I packed up my things and made my way home. I pursed my lips at my empty apartment as I dropped my things at the door. What can ya do? I decided to have a quick shower and stripped down to nothing, stepping under the warm water.

I moaned, sub-consciously as the water hit me, running down my muscular body. I ran my fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes, but all I could see was HER. I moved my hands downards and began pumping my fist, moaning like a hormonal teenage boy.

All I could see was Bella's sweet little ass bent over my tub and then her pleasuring me in the best ways possible. Oh fuck me .. I grunted one last time as I finished myself off. Fuck. I used a sponge to wipe myself off and the tile walls clean. I stepped out of the shower, turning the water out.

I walked to my bedroom in a daze, dressed in only a towel. I laid down on my empty bed, soon left to my own devices and I slept about brown haired beauties all night.

A/N

OK! Sorry about the wait! But they've been written in my phone and as soon as I typed this up on my lappie, I uploaded it hunnies! PS My internt has sucked these last two weeks, so excuse me! :L But please review, and the next chapter WILL be uploaded tonite, or tomorrow! :D Xx

~LouiseMesser'x


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke the next morning to my screeching alarm. I groaned and rolled into my pillow. Ten minutes later, with a resigned sigh, I dragged myself up and out of my warm bed. I stood in front of my mirror and rolled my eyes at my stupid hair. Damn getting Dad's genes. Why couldn't I have perfectly straight hair just like Mom?

Plucking out my straightners, I began working on making my hair normal. For once, I didn't burn myself which helped considering burn marks on my face was SO NOT attractive. Anyway, I had English to look forward to.

I giggled at the thought, biting my lip like a lovesick teenager. Shaking my head, I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, meanwhile humming to myself. I spat into the sink and brushed through my now straight hair.

I swear I skipped to my wardrobe as I began to rifle through my clothes. I ended with black jeans, a red cami top with a zipup blue hoodie and my very much beloved sneakers. I fluffed my hair, added some lipgloss to my lips and grabbed an apple as I slammed the door behind me.

I grinned to myself as Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up onto the curb. Perfect timing.

"Bella! You look fiine!" I laughed at Alice and jumped in. I looked at my pixie best friend and sighed to myself. Perfect, as always. Alice's short black hair was curled beautifully and her make-up was divine. Wearing a short skirt and a sequined purple top with her black pumps, she was without a doubt gorgeous. And I looked fine? Sure.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Whatever Alice!" I looked out the window absentmindly as Alice sped along the roads, through town. Alice flicked my arm and smirked as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Bella Swan. You are gorgeous and you know that! Damn, whoever this is all for," she gestured at me then continued, "they are beyond lucky, Bell!"

I smiled at her, blushing at Alice and who 'all this' was really for.

"Believe me, Bella?" Alice asked while watching me with raised eyebrows and I smiled, nodding and Alice laughed in approval as she pulled outside the art block.

"Ok, Alice. I'll see you at lunch. Love ya, hun!" I hugged her and grabbed my bag, getting out the car and I made my way over to my forensic science class. Gotta love college. I smirked to myself as I sat next to Ben, my classmate as the professor began talking about DNA and its importance. Been there, done that. I sighed and pulled out my notebook, ready to make useless notes.

%%%%%%%****************%%%%%%%%%%%%************%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time I got to English, I wasn't in the best of moods. Forensic was shit boring, I kept getting picked on in Ancient History for answers that the teacher barely knew, and lunch was plain with idle chatter while Jessica flirted with Mr. Masen. Bitch. I truly hated that girl. Not even Alice could cheer me up which visibly worried her.

And my last lesson before English was OK, considering it was Creative Writing and I totally ROCK at that. But by the time Mr. Masen (well, Edward or how I like to mentally call him, SexyWard) walked in I was still pissed at Jessica for her little stunt at lunch.

"Ok, people, quiet! Um, Bella? It's Bella right?" Edward raised his eyebrows in the form of a question and I nodded as I bit my lip as his deep green eyes stared into mine. Oh for the love of God. His breathtaking smile that he returned made it impossible for me to talk and helped me forget about Jessica. Almost.

"Awesome. Come help me hand out the books out then?" I swallowed hard, trying not to say something sexually inappropiate in front of the whole class and walked to the front with my heart pounding so hard because of the looks Edward had gave me. I was almost scared the whole room could hear it.

Edward handed me the books and brushed the tops of my fingers with his. Accidental surely, but as I handed the books out, I couldn't help but hope. I sat back down, my heart and mind racing. I bit my lip. lost in my own world. So deep I didn't even realize when someone was repeating my name. So I gasped out loud when I finally heard them as they poked me hard.

I turned my head sharply and noticed it was only Jacob. Shit, I didn't even see him when I came in the room and sat down. Jacob grinned and laughed which made me smile.

"You OK there, Bells?" He smirked at his nickname for me and I giggled with a nod.

"I'm fine, wolfboy." I laughed as he rolled his eyes at _my _nickname for _him_. So, crushing on the sub already AND everyone is staring at you. Fabulous. I blushed and smiled at Jake.

"Bella? Can you pay attention please?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk playing at his lips and something in his eyes was telling me something else but.. What? I bit my lip to hold back a giggle and nodded.

He pursed his beautiful, desirable lips and continued with his explanation of the excercise. Jake's voice tickled my ear and I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Oh Isabella, marry me!" It was the line I rejoiced over in one of my romance books, and it made me even happier that it had _my _name in it.

I punched Jake's arms playfully and giggled at his accent. I soon got a look, another undescribable look from Edward so I tried to behave for the rest of the hour to avoid stares, but sitting next to Jake made it almost impossible.

The bell finally rang for the end of period and I gathered up my things. Edward had seemed tenser and I just couldn't understand _why._ Well it didn't matter anyway, right? It wasn't like I owned him anything, despite the fact I _wanted_ to..

"Bella?" Edward's voice cut short my thoughts and I looked up automatically at the musical voice I dreamt about last night. Please be in a better mood .. But no, still the brooding forehead and a tense look about him. I nodded politely at him and bit my lip. Why did I keep doing that around him?

"I'd like like you to come by here tomorrow after school please. Considering I doubt you were listening to anything I said this lesson. Thank you. Uh, ok class, you can go now." He smiled at the room full of students and this time, unlike the smiles earlier in the lesson and yesterday, it was like it was at everyone _but _me.

The class soon emptied out of the room in a flash leaving just me and Edward in the room alone. What..? Should I say something? Demand what the matter was? Ask him why he was so tense? What should I do?

"Bella? Can, I, uh, help you?" I stood there for a moment longer, before walking out of the room, frustrated. My heart had sunken. Jeez. Now I'd made him pissed, instead of making him like me. Great one, Bella.

I sighed heavily as I walked to the art block to meet Alice.

"Hey!" Alice grinned at me, ever so chirpy. And here I was, in a mood over a stupid detention, with a hot teacher who I could never have, never mind please. God, swan! Get a grip! I plastered on a smile for alice's sake.

"Hey." However, it must have been a sad attempt because Alice had an automatic frown playing on her forehead.

"What's up, Bell?" She crossed her arms, gearing up for serious grilling.

"Nothing! Just had a really shit day, that's all!" I smiled weakly as Alice narrowed her eyes at me and whispered, cold as ice, " I am going to find out, Swan and when I do, get ready for some proper grilling, bitch."

In a flash, she had turned back to normal, hyper-chirpy Alice and had already begun prattling on about Jasper Hale. He was her latest crush and was quite hot with sun-kissed blond hair, devilish looks and cocky smirk.

It actually is amazing I have a clear mind being friends with this lunatic. I laughed out loud at my thought and thankfully, it was at something Jasper had said. Well, that's how it seemed to Alice. She grinned at me and peeled out of the parking lot, and drove me home.

As Alice drove down my road, after dropping me off at my place, my phone vibrated.

_New message. _I viewed it and grinned.

_Jacob Black:_

**Wine. Seven o'clock. Your place? PS Spill! Something was up in English lil miss! x x x**

I typed back my response, **Sure! Hurry up, plus bring white and red! :D Nothing was up, wolfboy! LOL Xx**

A night in with wine, Jake and a burning fireplace plus chocolates? Yes please.

**A/N**

**Ok, as promised, this is the next chapter and was posted the day after I said it would be ! ;) Hope you liked it lovelies? Think Edward is jealous much? And what the fudge was up with Jessica flirting with Edward? Review and tune in for the next chapter ! :D Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV  
I ran my fingers through my hair as I sank into my chair. Fuck. My thoughts instantly went straight to Bella. I had woken up this morning looking forward to just seeing her today but instead I was pissed. But not at her. I don't think I could ever be pissed at her. I frowned to myself at today's fucked up events.

I had been bored all day in every single lesson I taught despite the students enthusiasm. I had seen Bella at lunch in the cafeteria but not before I was horribly flirted with and practically raped by a girl who surely had more boobs and hair extensions than brains. How she got into college was beyond me. Then again, her daddy probably funded for college as well as everything else.

And then in lesson I had tried to make silent amends to Bella because I knew she had seen and not exactly been thrilled about the exchange between me and the blonde bimbo. I brushed the tops of her fingers with my fingertips and I knew she noticed because she bit her lip the entire time she was around me, handing out the books. I relalized at that moment that she did that around me alot. It puzzled me but totally turned me on at the same time. Fuck.

And... Jacob. And Bella. I couldn't help but be fucking jealous! What the FUCK was that about? I groaned in frustration to myself and hit the wooden desk with a bang. I shouldn't even be jealous! Surely there was nothing to be jealous about! Right...?  
But I couldn't help it either way. I needed to get over this. And fast. I stood up and began pacing the room like a deranged pensioner, waiting for death to seize me. At this moment, death didn't seem like a bad option really. But what was this helping? Honestly? I groaned in defeat and grabbed my bag, walking to my car. I needed to get home and just forget about her. For the time being, at least. But all I could think about WAS her.

When I got back to my apartment after the drive from the college campus to the apartment building which was located in the middle of Port Angeles, I yet again began pacing... Damn, I walked into a wall! Fuck me. I needed to get her out of my system. Yeah, just get her out of my system. With a final nod of my head to myself in my lonely and empty apartment I picked up the phone and dialled Angela's number.  
"Hey, ange." I smiled weakly to myself.

Angela had been there for me since we were teenagers and I had first moved back to Forks and then Port Angeles. We'd been through a lot and in the end, we decided after three failed attempts at being together that we would just be friends and occassional fuck buddies. Well, this seemed like a good enough occassion.

Angela's happy voice ran through the phone, into my ear, instantly making me smile.  
"Hey, Eddie! What's up? How's your job going? Jeez, why you choose to go back to that hell that is school, is beyond me!" Her laugh ran through my phone, bouncing off the walls of my skull. I rolled my eyes to myself at my best friend. It was hard not to smile around her. It was so easy to.

"Shut up. It's going ok, I guess. Hey, it's got me a bit stressed so I need to relax. Come over, AngiePop? Pwease?" I chuckled at her nickname I had creatively given her in the ninth grade.

"Damn, Eddie! I can hear you pout over the phone! Ok, I'll come. Give me five minutes."

With that, the phone clicked off and I was left alone yet again with nothing but silence. I hated living alone.

Like promised, five minutes later, the silence was soon interrupted with a knock at the door. I smirked and walked over to open the door to find Angela smiling at me seductively. She was dressed in a cleavage-revealing red dress with knee high black boots and her hair cascading past her tanned shoulders, reaching her fine ass. Fuck. Angela smirked at me face and giggled.

"Letting me in would be nice."

I chuckled and grabbed her, pulling her in as I slammed the door and pushing her against it. I crushed myself to her and began kissing and sucking her neck. I moved my lips closer to hers as I explored her body with my hands and she moaned and gasped.

"Fuck Eddie. Please...no foreplay this time... Just fuck me!"

I laughed menancingly and kissed her lips deep and lingering before ripping off her dress with my bare hands leaving her with barely there panties, a strapless bra and her sexy boots. Not for long.

I stripped away her bra and teased her panties down her leg with my tongue and I unzipped her boots, sliding them off slowly. Angela whimpered and moaned as I moved my hands higher up her legs, kissing them as I went.

And finally... Jackpot. I kissed her sex, making her quiver as I softly eased two fingers in and I began massaging her clit. Shit. She was so fucking ready. I flicked my tongue rapidly making her scream in pleasure and I looked up at her with a smirk in my eyes as her hands came down on my shoulder sharply.

Too bad for her I was only just begun. I picked her up over my head, kissing her legs and massaging her firm ass as I walked to the bedroom while she moaned and forever quivered as I held her, teasing her.

I threw her down on my bed and took my shirt and jeans off as well as my shoes and socks. As for my boxers, I slowly eased them off, knowing it would give Ange something to moan about.

Finally, they were off and my not-so-little buddie sprang to life saying hello to the world. Something changed in Angela then. And damn, did it do good! She yanked me down with her and locked lips with me feverishly.

"If you don't fuck me, I swear to Go-oh!"

And we had lift off. I began thrusting in and out repeatedly as Angela shrieked and screamed as she moaned my name in pleasure. Fuck. This felt so good. I thrusted with a grunt and slammed into her so hard I didn't know if she cried out in pain or pleasure. Either way.

With us both panting, I held Angela in my arms as our heart rates slowed down.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was around 11 when Angela finally left after we had another round. She smiled sweetly at me as I helped her with re-dressing herself. I hugged her tightly before she went and then she was gone. And do you wanna know the sad part?  
As I climbed back into bed, after laying down new sheets, and drifted off to sleep due to pure exhaustion, I realized I didn't want release from Angela. I wanted it from Bella, and in my mind that's who I got my release from. Not Angela. Bella.  
Only Bella.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I groaned as I rolled into my pillow at the alarm on the bedside table. It continued to screech at me and I eventually had to give in. Well, if I wanted absolutely no headaches today, that was probably sensible.

Running fingers through my hair lazily, I began considering skipping school and staying in bed but I had that detention with Bella after school and it would look stupid if I only went down there for a fucking detention. Shit.

Why the hell did I give her that detention? Oh yeah. Because I'm a jealous dickhead who is protective over something and someone that has nothing whatsoever to do with me. Fuck sake. I hated myself sometimes.

I dragged myself out of my horribly comforting bed, and sludged back to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I wondered what Bella's morning routine was.  
Woah! I am one silly bastard. Wondering what her routine was in the morning? I had it bad, whatever the fuck "it" was. I shook my head, and spit into the sink.

In the next hour, I had got a shower, put on some clothes, called Ange for some good banter and finally had breakfast. See, that's why I loved my best friend. Nothing is ever weird or awkward with her. Except that time when I walked in on her with Taylor. Hell that was funny but damn awkward too. I even called Bella on the way to school to ask what her routine was in the morning. Haha.. No. I'm not that bad!

As I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of my car, I frowned at the huge crowd overhead. What the-? Fuck. It was a fight. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
With a shake of my head, I ran towards the crowd and it became clear to me who was fighting. Sorta. Jasper Hale was one of the lads. He was in my history class. Yep. I could multitask.

The lads in the crowd were shouting and egging them on whereas the girls had either fretted silently or had already walked off in despair and/or total boredom. Damn, even fights weren't exciting anymore.

I sighed as I scanned campus. Surely there'd be some kind of staff around? But nope. I looked back at the boys and it dawned on me who the other boy was as I held him back. It was Emmett Cullen. My damn cousin, for fucks sake.

"Emmett? What the fuck man!"I frowned down at my now red-faced cousin who was now glaring at Jasper, who was also being held back, but this time by Tyler Crowley, the schools biggest jock. Emmett bare-faced growled at Jasper and I was seriosuly taken aback. Emmett never growled. Not unless someone was threatening to put him on a diet or cut him back from his choclate or some shit.

"He keeps making moves on my girl!" Emmett spat.

Jasper scoffed and laughed at him which certainly didn't help Emmett's case at all.  
"Rose? Come on! She's like family to me! I wouldn't dare, Em! Sure, she's smokin' and all but I don't think of her like that. Never have, never will, mate!"

Emmett's breathing had slowed down and it was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.  
"How can I believe you, man? Prove it! Prove to me that what you're saying aint total bullshit!"

Emmett locked eyes with Jasper but I still kept a tight hold of him. Emmett had his moods and they were certainly...interesting.  
Jasper laughed out loud, shaking his head but smiled.

"Prove it? Hell, man... Fine. Next girl that walks by, I'll go ahead and kiss 'em then ask them out. Is that good enough for you, bro? Cool."  
They both shuffled to their feet after me and Tyler slowly released them. They both eyed each other before shaking hands with a nod.  
"Hey, Jazz! Here we go, bruv!"

Jasper grinned and turned around to see a girl walking by who had suddenly tripped and dropped her books. She cursed to herself and bent down to pick them up. The girl had the same clumsiness and brown locks just like Bell- Oh Hell No!

Before I could stop Jasper, and mask my reasoning behind pity for the girl, he had already bounded up to Bella and helped her pick up her stray books.  
Then before Bella could word her thanks, Jasper had already leant in and kissed her deeply. Her eyelashes fluttered helplessly as he pulled away and grinned at her. Bella blushed, turning her pale cheeks adeep crimson red just like I'd imagined she always would if I ever got the chance to kiss her.

I could feel my heart breaking as Bella rolled her eyes and giggled, then nodded when Jasper whispered something in her ear before walking off, with a spring in her step and a sway in her hips. Fuck.

Jasper came running back and high-fived Emmett.  
"Who has a date with Miss. Bella Swan tomorrow night? Me! Man, Em, she ju-"  
I didn't hear anymore as I'd already found myself walking away. Jasper had a date with Bella? Damn it. I sighed and controlled the urge to scream and kick someone. Just. And instead of that preferable option, I just calmly walked into my classroom.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Finally, due to examinations of the teachers for some fucking reason I had no idea why, I finally had my detention with Bella a long, long week later. It was six in the evening and damn, I think I forgot about when Bella knocked and let herself in.  
"Edward?" I smiled weakly at Bella as I looked up then sighed deeply. Christ. She looked amazing. With her hair piled on the top of her hair in a high ponytail, a short skirt and white cami top.

"Uh, can you just... Log onto a laptop from the cupboard and write a few paragraphs for the beginning of a short story? Whatever genre will be fine, Bella. Thanks." I raggedly ran fingers through my untameable hair as I frowned at the pieces of paper in front of me.

Soon, the room was filled with silence besides Bella typing away. But within a few minutes, her phone had beeped which made her smile as she read the message and I bit my lip. In an effort to make conversation, and ease my curiosity, I asked her who had texted her.

"Oh, just Jasper. He's just asking where I am. Oop, he's texted me again!" Her attention had gone back to her phone and I didn't know what to do. I had to tell her. Now.

"Bella? Jasper's doing this for a joke. A dare."  
I cleared my throat, watching her confused expression as my words sunk in. But then... She laughed. Laughed.

"Su-ure Edward! If you say so!"

Dangflabit! Why didn't she believe me? Oh yeah, coz I'm the stuuffy old teacher. Which wasn't even true, I mean I'm 23 for fucks sake!

"Bella, I was there when he kissed you, when Emmett dared him to ask you out to prove he didn't want Rosalie. You're just a toy to them!"

I barely kept myself from shouting.

Bella said nothing and I hoped the silence was her putting everything into place. Her reaction, however, was totally not what I expected.

"Oh, what does it matter! I like him and he likes me. I don't care what you say! You could be lying! And why the FUCK do you care!"

This time I was silent and I didnt have an idea about what to say. At all. I stared at her for a few moments longer before I whispered, "I don't know Bella but for some reason I don't want to see you hurt. In any way Bella. And I don't mean this in a teacher way or a father way. As a friend, is what I mean."

I sighed and looked, down, trying to get back to my work. Was that what I meant? Hell, I didn't know what I meant any more. Not since I met Bella anyway. With a sigh, I heard Bella go back to typing.

It was only ten minutes later when I decided to check on Bella. I mean her work. Sure. Tell yourself that, Masen.

I walked over to Bella where she had switched from a laptop to a computer at the edge of the room, closer to the cupboard door.

The work seemed good and way more than a few paragraphs, which was good too. I smiled at her from behind her back which I didn't know if she noticed, but I presumed she did considering she bit her lip. I winced as she banged the mouse on the desk, willing it to work. Ouch.

"Come on, you stupid bitch!"

I frowned and leant down, whispering in Bella's ear.  
"Bella. Calm down. I mean, how would you like it if I banged you on the desk shouting 'come on, you stupid bitch'?"  
I heard Bella's breath catch in her throat and then she spun round to look at me to then just-

**A/N**  
**Cliffhanger! BOOM! LOL Xx I hope y'all liked :) Especially my beautiful Veddy who forever twined at me to get this chappie finished ... Thank you for your inspirationsal twining Veddy! :D Xx How'd ya like my choice of word? "Dangflabit!" Heheheh ! Eclipse Commentary AKA Kristen/Rob are to be held for the responsibilty of that :) Xx**  
**PS What do you think should happen next? Let me know and remember reviews are sexier than Edward whispering in your ear about banging you on the desk... Well, maybe not but close enough :) LOL Xxx**  
**Muuch loves my dahlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**English Dreams-Chapter Five-**

**BPOV**

-I kissed Edward with such passion it shocked me. My heart was pounding as Edward reacted to me and held me close to him, kissing me back with such force, I had to constantly remind myself to breath. Through my nose preferably. Definently preferably, considering I didn't want to ever let go.

My hands traveled to his hair and I tugged on his locks. Hard. Shivers went through me as he moaned. Oh god! How could someone's moan be so _sexy? _Then, again this was **Edward.** I felt more goosebumps travelling up my body as his hands traced lines on the sides of my stomach. Fuck.

"Edward..." I moaned, opening my mouth to give him better access and I think my heart nearly failed on me as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I gasped as our tongues began a sexy tango dance.

Soon, too soon he pulled away and my lips felt swollen. Shit. Edward murmured my name as my heart continued to pound loudly. Oh god. What was I thinking? This-he-I-! Fuck, this was my _teacher!_ I couldn't...

"I'm sorry, Edward. I-I can't do this! You're my teacher, for fuck sake! I- Ohmygod! What the fuck have I done!"

By the time I was halfway through my rant at myself, I was in the middle of the room, and leaning over a table in defeat. I am SO going to hell for this. Surely. No, without a doubt I am! I groaned, my face in my hands, as I turned over and sat on the desk.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up at Edward's concerned - concerned! For me! - face. I didn't deserve his symapthy! Damn, I didn't deserve that from anyone, fuck, I had just practically cheated on Jasper! That thought brought me to what Edward had said. I cleared my throat and looked at Edward properly.

"Did-did Jasper really ask me out for a-a joke?" I winced at the last word and looked down. I was such an idiot! I knew someone funny was going on when I heard Emmett and his gang laugh as I walked away.

I heard Edward sigh, and he nodded as he looked me in the eye after lifting my chin so that I would have to look him in the eyes. Woah, he had _amazing _eyes. I bit my lip as a blush crept up my cheeks. Oh God. Edward leaned in once more and softly kissed me. Oh Christ, help me. Why did all else fly out the window when he touched me? I couldn't ignore the way he made me feel, could I?

"Bella..." Edward whispered against my lips and the sound sent shivers straight through me. Oh god... I _really _needed to get a hold of myself. I ran my fingers through his hair and nodded my head, encouraging him to continue. Please, please, speak with your magnificent voice.

"Please come home with me..." Edward continued as he left trails going down my pale neck. What-? No, no, no... I can't do this, not at all, what, who would I be if I went that far? Not me, and Edward was...my teacher. I had to remember that!

Stifling my moan that was about to burst out my lips, I pushed Edward off me and stumbled backwards into the wall. I was now panting and watching Edward's face which now had the expression of hurt, confusion and 'what-the-fuck-ness' upon his beautiful face. Crap.

Swallowing the bile which had rested in my throat, I bit my lip and nodded to myself once more and took a deep breath. _Come on, Swan, stop being a little pussy. Say it. Say you want him, say you need his dick in your pussy, talk!_

I shook my dirty and totally truthful thoughts away and bowed my head before bringing it back up.

"Edward, I c-can't. You're my teacher. And I'm with youyour student. Nothing can happen and nothing _will _happen. I-I'm sorry, ok? But I like Jasper and what happens between him and me is between him and me. If we end, then we end. But that wouldn't mean that there would be an open spot for you. Dammit, I think I'm in love , I'm more than just attracted to you and there's nothing more I want than to have you fuck me. Hard. But, we can't... I wish we could! God, I REALLY wish we could, but it'd be wrong. So, so wrong. My works on the computer. I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

I bowed my head, to hide my watering eyes and grabbed my bag before making a swift exit out the door. I practically ran to the car park and I was met by Alice who smiled at me then frowned at the sight of me running with no intentions of stopping until I reached my destination: Alice.

I halted just in front of Alice and in less than a millisecond, Alice had already started talking at a high-speed. Damn, it was a really good thing I was used to her being like this already or I'd be seriously damaged. I smiled and climbed into the car while Alice rabbited on.

"Oh my God, Bella! Have you seen Jasper Hale? He is so fiit! I-hey, does he go out with anyone or something?" Alice looked at me briefly before nodding her head to "Good Girl" by Alexis Jordan which was booming through the radio.

"Yeah. Me."

I smiled meekly and looked at Alice who had the most dumbfounded expression ever and then I giggled at her.

"Shit, Bella! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you two were- God, this is why you need to tell me things! Right, we're having a girly day tomorrow just so that we can catch up and have a good laugh while .. SHOPPING!"

You could see her face literally light up at the special 'S' word. God, how this woman become so obsessed with shopping I had no idea. Then again, she'd been wearing designer clothes since she was six months old so it was second nature to her.

"Alice, it's fine. I-I'm dumping him, anyway. You can have him. He-it's not working so... Yeah."

"Really, Bells? I dunno... Well, ok!" Jeez, this one bounced back fast. It was good that I knew she was a true friend considering we had been attached at the hip since we were three, ever since her and her mum moved to Port Angeles next door to me and my aunt Irina. Despite our total differences, we were friends for life and I couldn't imagine life without her.

I sighed and looked out the window, resting my face on the palm off my hand. I barely said anything as Alice babbled about the day, moaning about having a mininum of two weeks to create a new outfit for her fashion assessment, laughing about Mike Newton who was a total dork and of course swooning about Jasper. I smiled at her. I really didn't care anymore. But of course, it was inevitable that I would think about Edward, about how I felt with his arms around me and his lips on mine.

I shake my head for the thousandth time that day and try to get those images out of my head. I really don't need those images. Not now. I hug Alice briefly as she pulls up outside my house and we do our special handshake. Boom, boom, boosh! Despite it all, we both giggle and I run to the front door.

"Don't forget about tomorrow Bells! Shopping, woot woot! I'll call you, you better be ready for half nine or else bitch!" I laugh and nod as she drives away with her stereo blasting Jessie J's song, "Do It Like A Dude". Damn, she loved that song.

I let myself into my house and drop my bag at the bottom of the stairs, then plopped down on the couch. I groan and lean my head back onto the soft cushions. Fuck. No wonder I had a bad head. I glanced at my phone and bit my lip with guilt. Jasper.

I dialled his number and winced at the happy tone of his voice. He didn't like you anyway, remember Bella? I arranged for him to come over in five minutes. I didn't want to end it in a text. I knew how much that hurt oh so well.

Within minutes, there was a knock at the door and I sighed heavily, keeping back the tears at what was going to happen. I opened the door and smiled at Jasper who walked in, pulling me in for a hug. I bit my lip and pushed him away as I shut the door.

"Bella? Are you ok? You seem...weird." A frown was playing on his forehead and I wanted to kiss away the crease that had formed between his eyebrows but that was the last thing I should be doing right now.

"Jasper, I-it's...over. I know you asked me out to prove that you didn't want Rose to Emmett. Ok? I really like you, I do, but I don't want to get hurt. I just..."

My voice faded away and I looked down after glancing at Jasper's face which now had an expression of surprise and mild shock to it. Oh god. What was he going to say? What was-? My thoughts were interrupted when his warm arms enveloped me into a hug. I sighed deeply, and gave in letting myself be hugged.

"Bella, I'm sorry, ok? I don't want to hurt you either, and it was just for a dare and I hate to be cliche but ever since our first date I've begun to fall for you a bit. But whatever, it's for the best, right? Friends, yeah? Anyway, your mate, Alice? Hell, girl..."

I laughed and looked up at him and his smirk that was playing on his lips. Such a guy.

"You are such a guy!"

"Hey, better than be a woman in secret, coz that would then make you a lesbian. Ah, Bella, see? Not so smart, are ya?"

Jasper winked and I laughed.

"I'll get some beers. Sit on the couch. I need to relax some tension..."

Jasper gave me a suggesting look and I flushed bright red when I realized what he meant.

"OhMyGod, Jasper! No! A massage would be nice, no?"

Jasper laughed and winked at me.

"Ok, but if things progress from a simple massage because you seduce me, then just remember you asked for it!"

I rolled my eyes and winked at him before going to grab some beers. Thank god things turned out the way they had. I'm glad I have Jasper.

I plopped down on the seats inside Burger King that me and Alice had found. It was now half two and I was starving. Shopping with Alice was hard work. It was a week since I had broke up with Jasper that we came to the mall to some shopping because Alice had to cram for a test last weekend so it was postponed til now. The week was hard, trying to ignore Edward and despite the looks he gave me which screamed "I want you so fucking badly", he seemed to semi-ignore me.

"Ok, Bells, spill. I know Jasper is your ex, but are you sure that it's ok for me to make a move on him? I mean... Ok, truthfully...? I don't like him anymore. There's this guy, Jackson. A new one in my catering class and he is daamn hot, plus we are kinda going out, yeah? Ah! What a man!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Me and Jasper were on good terms and hung out every other night at either mine or his place. His place wasn't that bad and he was such good fun, but him critizing everything I watched on TV was annoying. BUT his massages were AMAZING.

"Alice, it's fine! We're just friends now, ok? Jackson Stewart? Wow. He is hot!" I laughed.

But it was shortlived when I saw something. Someone. Him. It was Edward.

Fuck.

A/N

Again, this chappie is very much dedicated to my beautiful English Dreams obssessive who keeps threatening me with a shovel to complete the chappies: Veddy. The one and only... LOL

Hope you guys liked it, especially V, :) Uhm, whatcha think? As always, I encourage you to review my lovelies :) Xoxoxox :P Hoping this has now ended Veddy's emo-ish mood (No disrespect to emos) and made her addiction for ED ease LOL 3 :)

Much loves:)

Louise Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

My breath stopped and I swore my heart did too as I caught sight of her. Bella. Shit, shit, shit. What do I do, do I run, do I hide, or do I say hi, maybe even confront her? No, no, too many people here, besides, she's with a friend. Alice Brandon. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The past week had been hell. Bella had resulted to ignoring me in classes and it seemed she had been more friendly with Jacob as well as Jasper, despite her dumping him. Thank you, Jessica Stanley for that piece of gossip. What had been going on with her? I hated not being able to talk with her, she won't even talk to me about something other than English! Fuck!

Ok, Edward, deeep breaths. You can get through this. Does her friend know about the kiss? Does anyone know about it? Jesus, no, I don't think so, something would have happened, or someone would have already spread it round if someone knew. Jeez, why did she keep it to herself? I frown, as I pay for my burger and go to sit down at a table somewhere at the back, far enough away from her so no awkwardness but close enough so I can be near her.

I keep on picking at my burger while keeping an eye on Bella and she seems nervous and nearly looks like she's guilty for killing someone and gonna crack. Jesus. What have I done to this girl? She can't even be in the same building as me. Hell... I frown down at my burger and shakily run a hand through my hair. Please, please, please don't say that it's my fault she's a wreck just because we're in the same building. I mean, how can she get by in English if-?

My thoughts are interrupted by an angelic giggle and my head shoots up, my eyes instantly finding hers. My ears prick up as I strain to hear what is so funny and what Bella and Alice are talking about.

"Oh God, Alice! Shh!" Bella groans as she puts her head in her hands.

"Jeez, Bells! Just coz he's your teacher," I swiftly look down at my phone which was rested on my table as Alice shoots a look in my direction and I hope to God she doesn't notice my blush or the fact that I can hear her all-too-well."doesn't mean you can't have your fun! Bella, you're a free woman and sure, I don't want Jasper and neither do you, but you can't wait for someone, you have to grab the oppurtunity! He's hot, anyway"

I smirked down at my phone and chuckled lightly to myself.

"Alice!" Bella looked up at Alice with an expression of shock and embarrassment that it was comical. I could barely keep in a laugh at the sight. "I c-cant! Yes, he's hot, probably avaliable, but... He's my teacher! How a-awkward would THAT be! I mean, what if it turned out to be nothing and it didn't work out? I've still got years to go before I finally leave to get a proper job and I'd have to see him everyday... God! My life sucks!"

Bella sighed dramatically and shot a very brief, and panicked look at me before boring her eyes back into Alice's.

"Bella," Alice took hold of Bella's hands and smiled slowly. "your life doesn't suck. Everything is awkward when there's relationships involved. I mean, I'm partners with Jackson for catering but I'm prepared for any awkwardness because I really like him. You gotta take a chance in life. OK? If it turns to nothing, then it turns to nothing but at least you can say you put yourself out there and had a real experience. And what if he's the one and you let it go? How are you gonna get by when you're stuck with someone like Mike Newton, Bells? Great story to tell your grandkids how you let your love go by, huh? Plus, I've been with a teacher before. My chemistry one in tenth grade. Yes, sick, but hey. He was cute. You get over it. Hell, I don't know why I'm trying to convince you... I'm getting his number for you and I'm giving him yours. End of story. Thank you and good night."

My breath hitched in my throat suddenly and I licked my lips, quickly pocketing my phone as I saw Alice approach me and place her hands on the table. I looked up at her with a confused (hopefully) and curious expression. Shit. My mind raced as I went through what she was here for. My number? Bella's number? She thought I was Bella's 'Mr. Right' or whatever? Wow. This girl had a lot of hope in me.

"Edward."

"Alice."

"OK, here's the deal. You like Bella, she likes you, I know you've been listening. Here's Bella's number, now give her yours. Done and done."

I stared at Alice with complete shock. Wow. So... This girl was good. I looked at the piece of paper that Alice held out to me and I slowly took it from her.

"Great. Yours?"

"Alice, I don't think-"

"Edward, do I look stupid? I mean, if you won't give me yours to give to Bella then I guess I don't need to give you Bella's, so I'll just take that back..."

Damn, she was good. She knows I'd never give up beautiful Bella's number . I gulped and sighed heavily as I wrote my number down on the other piece of paper Alice had laid down on the table. I clenched and unclenched my jaw as I handed it to her with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Happy?"

"Very. Well, I hope Bella is too, Edward. Thank you!"

With that, Alice skipped-_skipped_- back to her table and Bella. Hell I wish I could do that, minus the skipping part, obviously. Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows and a question in her eyes. I just nodded and smiled at her as I walked past her. Damn, I needed her. Now. Just to hold her in my arms. I resisted the urge to just take her in my arms and kiss the breath out of her and whispered in her ear, "I'll text you." as I left the building.

It was only seven in the evening when I finally got back to my shitty apartment. After the mall incident, I was buzzing and decided to go hang out with Laurent. He was one of the best friends I had. Somehow, and don't ask me why, but I ended up telling him about Bella.

And hell, totally NOT the reaction I was thinking I would get. He, uh, _understood._ And told me about when he fell in love with his ex-wife's step-daughter. Awkward is not the word to describe it at all. In the end, though, he got with the step-daughter who was actually around his age (thirty something at the time, I think) and yeah. That was that.

"You gotta get with her, Edward. She lights you up and if your description is right, she is one hot little bitch."

I just had to laugh at that and was glad to call him a friend or I would've totally knocked his lights out at that point if we weren't so close. But hey, I love that dude. I smirked at my previous thought and almost laughed out loud but was then brought back to the present at the sound of someone knocking at my front door. I didn't know who it was, but I sure as hell knew who I wanted it to be!

"What ya got to lose, Cullen?" I muttered to myself after I glanced at my phone for the millioneth time. Fuck it. I was gonna call her. Bella. I didn't care if it was going to be awkward, I needed to hear her voice. Like, now. With determination in my mind and eyes, I picked up my phone, and dialled the number I had memorized since this afternoon and bit my lip as I waited for her to pick up. I walked towards the door at the same time and frowned as I heard someone's ringtone just outside the door while I continued to call Bella. What the-?

I continued to frown as I ended the call, as did the ringing outside and I swung open my apartment door to find Bella. Standing there with a shocked expression on her face, sliding her phone into her pocket ...guiltily? I can't believe she's ... here. How did she find me? I frown mentally and stare at her in disbelief. Bella Swan is standing before me. Oh my God.

"Uhh...Hi..." Bella bites her lip and blushes a deep red. Fu-uuck. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it. It was like an angel was standing on my doorstep. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them again. It wasn't a dream, she still stood there. Wow.

"Bella, what the h-how-what-damn. Why are you here? How did you find me?" I stammered, suddenly unable to piece together a coherent question.

Bella let out a small, nearly inaudible laugh as she looked down at the floor then back at me. "Well, honestly? I have no idea why I'm here, and Alice. I guess that explains everything right? That one little word..." She trailed off and I smirked. She was so cute when she did this. I chuckled and pulled her close to me, shutting the door behind her.

I smiled down at her and stroked her hair softly as we stared at each others eyes. Bella had the most beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them. Way too easily. She smiled slowly at me and I did the same back, instintively.

"I can't believe you're here!" I grinned wickedly.

"Maybe I shouldn't be." Bella bit her lip and looked down. What? Why the sudden change now?

"Well, you are so doesn't that say something, Bella? Hm?" I questioned her.

"Maybe it means that I'm stupid." Bella looks up at me again and the look in her eyes have suddenly changed. As if everything has come down on her and I don't know what to do. But I definently need to do something.

"Bella. Will you stay with me tonight? I need you and I will have you. If you want it, it's gonna happen, baby. Just say the word." I breathe the last few words as my lips inch closer to hers and I smirk internally as she trembles in front of me. What power did I have over this woman? Hell, I didn't even want to know!

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Bella licked her lips and nodded, meanwhile keeping eye contact with me as she whispered, "Edward."

That was my queue. I attached my lips to hers, burying myself into her and soon we were playing tonsil tennis and I couldn't get over the sound of her moaning. It was so damn sexy... I moved my hands up her neck and I ran my fingers through her hair as she clutched herself to me. I loved being this close to her and I didn't ever want to let go of her. Ever.

Bella pulled away and I frowned. "Do you really think we should do this?" She swallowed, looking at me hard.

"Bella, I honestly don't care but I do think and know that I want you. Do you want me?" I looked at her and she smiled slowly, nodding.

I grinned and kissed her again, pushing her against the wall, causing her to giggle. Then I started peeling her clothes off. Bit by bit. First went the blouse then the uggs and her jeggings along with her underwear. I stood back and sighed in lust. Her body was absolutely amazing and...damn. I attached my lips to Bella's right nipple meanwhile massaging her left nipple. Ripples went through me as she moaned and thrusted upwards towards me. Fuck, she tasted so sweet.

"Edward, oh, God!"

I swiftly moved to her left nipple. Damn, her breasts were beautiful, perky and perfect. My hands moved down to her thighs and oh-so-slowly I slipped my hands up towards her sweet spot. As my fingers touched where she was most sensitive, I could feel just how wet she was and it excited me just a little more to know that I'd done that.

"Mm, please don't stop..."

I slowly swapped my lips for my hands and fingered her nipples as my head moved down towards her sweet spot and I darted my tongue in and out of her sweet wet clit. Fuck, she tasted esquisite. I rolled my tongue around and massaged her clit with my tongue as she whimpered and writhed beneath me.

"Fuck! Edward!"

Standing up, and kissing her body as I moved upwards, I moved my lips back to hers and picked her up into my arms, kissing her.

"Oh, my God, Edward..." Bella murmured.

I looked into her eyes and smiled slowly, stroking her cheek softly as I walked her to my bedroom. As I closed my bedroom door behind me, I layed her on my bed and took off my clothes as well, chuckling at Bella's smug look on her face.

"What?" I smirk.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd get to ever see you naked."

"Well, here you go." I winked and pushed myself onto the bed next to her. I smiled as I kissed her neck tenderly.

Bella giggled as I pulled her onto me and I smiled up at her.

"Oh, God, Bella, I have to be inside of you-"

"Yes, Edward please…" She was near sobbing now, and I needed her so.

"Bella, I need to get a-"

"Edward, I'm on the pill, I'm safe, please … now … I need you…"

I smiled as I lowered her hips back to the bed and leaned over her, my hands braced beside Bella's head on the bed, our lower bodies pressed tight together. Bella rolled her hips against my pulsing erection, moaning loudly at the contact. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I took his hard cock in one hand, stroking it a few times before sliding the head against her wet slit, rubbing around the moisture I found there, before guiding my hardness to my opening and pushing slowly into her, both of us groaning, as I slid in further.

Bella grabbed my hips and pulled me towards her, causing me to enter her fully, deeply. The feeling of me buried deep inside of her, finally, was exquisite. Bella rolled her hips again, urging me to move and I didn't disappoint, U hoped, pulling back and thrusting into her swiftly, causing her to cry out in joy.

I set a feverish rhythm of thrusts, the sound of our flesh slapping together loud in the otherwise quiet room. Bella's breathing was harsh and I was pretty sure she was mumbling something unintelligible as I slammed into her over and over again.

Bella locked my legs around my waist as I continued to move at a bruising pace, pistoning my hardness into me. I reached down to where our bodies became one and fingered her clit, stroking firm circles over it, causing her to writhe against my body moaning and whimpering. Her hands began running up and down my chest rubbing my firm muscles, now covered in a damp mist of sweat, causing them to glisten in the low light of the room. It was incredible.

She was so close, ready to come, I could see her orgasm approaching. My fingers, moved insistently against her tight bundle of nerves as I stroked into her was going to be my undoing.

"Oh- oh God … oh yes… Edward…"

"Yes, baby … come on Bella…" I punctuated the phrase with more of my hard thrusts, moving quicker now.

"E- Ed- ward, I … I'm gonna … come"

"Oh. (thrust) Please. (thrust) Bella. (thrust) Baby. (thrust) Come. (thrust) For. (thrust) Me." I was frantic, nearing his own release, at a pace to rival her own.

My fingers stilled for the fraction of a second, before I took her clit between my fingers and pinched, lightly.

Bella's eyes clenched tightly closed, she exploded, and our orgasms rocketed through us, bright and intense. Waves of pleasure moving through my body as Bella continued to move around me, my thrusts quickening, becoming more erratic as I came, shouting my release, my orgasm as intense as hers, I collapsed onto her, bracing myself over her, to keep from crushing her under my weight.

We lay there, breathing heavy for a moment before I slid to the side to lay beside her, pulling her into my arms, I buried my face into her hair. As our breathing slowed and our bodies cooled, I became more aware of what we had just done.

I'd just had sex with Bella Swan. Oh my God.

Then slowly, with the resignation of my recent activity still in my head, and Bella in my arms, I drifted to sleep.

-  
The next morning, I awoke to the soft stirring and mumbling of a sweet beauty in my arms. At first, I wasn't sure what had happened last night. And then, it all came back to me. Bella. Oh God. I remember now. Damn, I think that was one of the best nights of my life. I opened my eyes fully and rolled over to face Bella and smiled instantly.

She was so beautiful underneath the sun that was shining through my curtains. Her hair was all astray across the pillow and her lips in a perfect sleeping pout with her eyelashes splayed across the higher cheeks. It was an amazing sight. I couldn't believe this seemingly mortal beauty was in my bed and that I had her last night. I couldn't believe my luck.

Bella's eyelids fluttered and she stirred underneath the bed sheets as she awoke. A small smile crept across her face as she caught sight of me and I slowly coughed, clearing my throat.

"Hey, gorgeous." Bella giggled and blushed sweetly. Wow, that was beautiful.

"Back at ya, sweetheart." I smiled back at her.

Bella giggled, and sat up, with the bed sheets wrapped under her armpits. She ran through her hair her left hand and smiled again.

"Um, so..."

"Yeah." I pursed my lips and reached over to stroke her face.

"Shit!"

Bella jumped up, suddenly stark naked, which, yeah, was a great view but I was kinda shocked by the suddeness of her actions. She looked around the room frantically, running to pick up her clothes and hastily dragged them on her body. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Bella, what the hell?"

Bella's head snapped back to look at me and let out a laugh. _A laugh._ I frowned at her and slowly shook my head briefly.

"Sorry! Sorry! I-I just have to do something. I mean, I promised Jacob I'd hang out with him today. I was meant to text him this morning, but yeah..."

Bella smiled meekly at me and shrugged while she bit her lip, still looking at me and I raised my eyebrows. I groaned, rolling my eyes and pulled her close to me. Really? Jacob? I didn't think so.

"Noo! I want you to stay here with meee!" I pouted at her, trying not to break into a smile at Bella's suddenly carefree laugh.

"You have no shame, do you?"

She raised her eyebrows and I grinned down at her, then placed my lips on hers, revelling in the sweet surrender that was Bella Swan.

I trailed kisses down Bella's porcelain pale neck.

"Ok, ok, it's now waay into the afternoon, and I really need to go now!" Bella half-giggled, half-whimpered at me as she lazily pushed me away. I sighed, groaned and rolled over onto my side of the bed .

"Fine, then. If you think you really need to leave me here. Defenceless."

I could sense Bella smirk and roll her eyes as she leant over to give me a kiss. I smiled at her as she walked around the bed to pick up her clothes. She was amazing. Yes, I'm probably just saying that because I got to see her bend down for free and no-one can call me a perv because I'm her teacher. I'm not her teacher. Not here. That's why it's awesome.

Bella slipped on her panties and I rolled my eyes, sitting up to help her clip her bra on. I kneeled in front of her and put her jeans, top and uggs back on. I smiled as we stood up, appreciating my handiwork, and she cocked her head to one side, looking at me. I pursed my lips, still smiling.

"Yeah?"

Bella shrugged, smiling. "Nothing. No-one's just ever helped me to get dressed afterwards, y'know?"

"Well, y'know, once you're fucked everyone seems to ignore you and not to help you and I do the opposite." Bella looked speechless with her mouth open and I swallowed, trying to explain my simple moral. "I mean, have you seen that Facebook thing? *Before sex, you help get each other clothes off, but afterwards you do it yourself. Moral of the story, no-one helps you once you're fucked.* Yeah, I just kinda do the opposite of that."

I smiled goofily at her and she rolled her eyes while laughing at me. God, I loved that laugh.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Bella smiled and placed a hand on my arm.

"Amazing enough to stay with me?" I wiggled my eyebrows and winked at her giggling form.

"Not quite. Ok, I'm going, babe. Bye."

Bella kissed me on the forehead and left my appartement with a smile on her face. Awesome.

I layed back on my bed and smiled to myself. I loved my life.

**A/N**

**Okay, here it is! :) Hope it's what Veddy hoped for! LOL Xx Took me a while for this and hopefully it's a chapter and not a chappie as I call them (aka short lol) Well, have fun ladies ;) I'd like to thank Veddy for as usual pushing me minus the shovel threat! Haha .. 3 :) Love you babe Xx**

**PS I'd like to clear up that Edward is around 26 and Bella is 24 and that Edward is just advanced so that explains how he is so young for a teacher etc and Bella has only just been able to afford college so yeah ;) Hope this helps Xx**

**-Louise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I shut Edward's appartement door behind me. I couldn't believe that had happened! I had sex with Edward Masen! Fuck! OK, Swan, chill! Everything's gonna work out, I mean, just because he's your teacher doesn't mean it's not gonna work out, right? Please, who was I kidding? I knew when I first kissed him in the classroom that we couldn't be together. Not in this lifetime, not in the next lifetime, never. And that really sucked ass. But I really liked him and if last night was to go by, he liked me too. Or was I just an easy lay to him? No, Swan, don't go there, you'll just put yourself into a bad position in your mind, think positive. I just need a distraction. Yeah.

As if it was Jesus acting as my saviour, my phone vibrated, ringing the familliar tune of "Empire State Of Mind" by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z. That only meant one thing. Jacob. It was his ringtone. Just what I needed, a pick-me-up. Jake always made me feel better no matter the circumstances. I pressed 'Accept Call' on my phone and held it to my ear and winced at Jake's tone of voice. Shiit.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Crap. He only ever used my full name when he was angry or annoyed at me. Perfect. This is what I get for letting him know my full name. Oh well.

"Hello, and good day to you too, Mr Happy." I smirked as I muttered the words down the phone to Jake and pressed the "down" button to the elevator. The doors opened, and I pressed the button for the bottom floor as the elevator doors closed.

"Bella, seriously! You were meant to text me this morning, missy! OK, I'm at Starbucks downtown, come and meet me babe." Jake's nervous laugh echoed through the phone and I smiled. Looked like I was off the hook. And a free hot chocolate as well? Damn, things were looking up.

"Sure, Jakey-poo," I smirked at his nickname. "I'll be there in ten. Love you."

"Jakey-poo? Really? OK, love you too Swan. Bye." With that, Jake hung up and I was left with my laughter echoing through the elevator. I loved my life. The elevator doors opened and I swear I skipped out of them. Skipped. I never skipped! Well, things were obviously changing. I smiled at the thought and ran outside to catch a cab.

Ten minutes later, as promised, I arrived at Starbucks and met Jake at the table in the corner. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess whooo!" I sang.

"Hm, well, it's obviously Lindsay Lohan as only her hands smell _that_ bad." Jake smirked and I gasped melodramatically as I sat down, taking my hands away and folding my arms under my breasts, pouting. Jake could only laugh and soon enough I was too. But not before I could defend my hands.

"My hands don't smell, Jakey." I muttered, and smirked at him, my eyes twinkling. I grinned at Jake and he grinned back, showing off his perfect teeth. Damn, I bet that boy always had flying colours at the dentist. Lucky bastard, my teeth aren't perfect unfortunately.

Jake laughed loudly and I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, you're right. Your hands don't smell. That bad." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I smiled as our drinks were called. Jake smiled and went to get them. While he was gone, as always when I was left alone, I pondered. What was Alice gonna say? Fuck, what would Jake say? Hm. Best to just leave it, right? I mean, it was only one night, no-one needs to know, yeah? Oh who am I kidding? Of course I'll be going back to him. I can't not! Sigh.

Before I could ponder much further with my thoughts Jake had reappeared with the drinks. He placed the drink in front of me as he sat down and smiled.

"There you go, beautiful." Jake winked at me and took a sip out of his coffee.

"Thanks, handsome." I remarked back with a smile.

"So, where were you? I text you, like, a billion times. You arranged this, y'know? Coz we hardly see each other on the weekends because of me spending time with Leah? But anyway, don't matter. Me and Leah split up. Sucks, huh? Never mind, this stud is on the market now!" Jacob laughed and winked at me, making me giggle and blush, while I rolled my eyes.

"I was ...busy. Y'know, homework and stuff. My phone died, so sue me. I know, I know. You split up? Damn, I really liked her. Jake, you screwup! Jokes, babe. Are you now? I'm sure Tanya would be interested, you "stud"." I smirked as I air quoted with my fingers and laughed at his hurt expression. We both knew Tanya was a skank and would do anything on two legs. _Take that, sucker._

"Ok, sure, sure." Jake laughed and rolled his eyes. I grinned at him, making him smile.

We carried on like that, joking around with each other, winding each other up and having fun like best friends did for the best of an hour before Jacob's phone beeped and his ringtone "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse rang. It turned out to be his dad, needing help down at the garage that he owned. Jake apologized at his leave but I shrugged and gave him a hug goodbye, then walked to my house. It was only a few blocks away so it wasn't that bad,really.

It was only when I was two blocks away when the devil sent his goods to me.

"Beelllaaaa! Get in my car now! I have news and you're going to yours anyway, right? C'mon, we'll crack open some wine!" Alice's shrill and excited voice rang through my ears as her car skidded to a stop. Oh fan-fucking-tastic. I smiled innocently at Alice as I climbed into her car and slammed the door shut as she hit the floor with the gas pedal. _What the fuck was the rush, jeez, was she dieing for a piss or something? God._

I gasped as we stopped with a sudden halt outside my house. Fuck, was she trying to KILL us both or what? I looked at Alice sharply as I climbed unsteadily out of the car that nearly became my portable coffin, and walked towards the house. Silence still filled the air. Fine then, Brandon, if you're not talking, neither am I. I shakily unlocked the door and walked inside, plopping myself down on the sofa. And ladies and gentlemen, as you can see the air is thick with tension.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Alice stood directly in front of me with both hands on her hips.

I gulped and sat up properly, addressing her back. "Alice Mary Brandon."

I winced internally, bracing myself for the wrath of Alice and then was left reeling at the sound of Alice's squeals. Damn, was she pregnant? Coz her moodswings were driving me nuts!

"You did the walk of shame! OMG Bella! You went to see Edward Masen last night,didn't you, didn't you? Aaahhh!" Alice giggled loudly and despite losing partial sense of my ear, I couldn't help but laugh. Jesus, I was in for a ride. Alice began jumping up and down, and nodding her head determindly. Oh shit. Once the head-nodding started, I'm fucked. She will not let this go. Crap.

I sighed, and with the blush that had began creeping into my cheeks, I admitted defeat with a slight nod of my head, meanwhile looking up at Alice, gauging her reaction. And I guessed right, apparently, as Alice clapped her hands excitedly, jumping down on the sofa next to me, giving me a hug and a great big kiss on my cheek. Oo-kay then.

"Right, details. What happened. Surely you slept together or got it oon or something? Right? C'mon! What did you say, what did he say, and what happened this morning? More importantly, what is your relationship status considering he's your teacher and all?" Alice grinned and hipbumped me half-heartedly.

"Well, I honestly don't remember what I said, something along the lines of 'hi' or some shit," I giggled nervously, remembering the events from the night before, "and he...spoke with his lips pretty much." I blushed at this but carried on due to Alice's expectant face. "We, kinda, did. Do _it._ Y'know? Anyway, I want to see him again and I think he thinks the same but I dunno considering the teacher-pupil thing, anyway. Uhm, nothing happened this morning except he made me late for brunch with Jake."I blushed even worse and smirked at Alice's amused expression. Yes, yes, my life is a joke.

"Hi? Totally like you, Bells. So, what was he like? Great, right? I mean, he's bang tiidy so yeah. Yeah, teacher-pupil thing, riight. Of course he'd want to see you again! When you didn't talk to him for like, a week, he was proper depressed, and actually asked _Jessica Stanley_ about you and Jasper etc. Totally woah. Ya know?" Alice spilled out and I was left dazed, yep, definently dazed.

He asked Jessica Stanley..of all people...about me? Bang tidy? Oh right, Alice's new "term" for hot etc, That's gonna take some time getting used to. Depressed? Fuck, him and me are so gonna have a talk about this. Well, that's gonna be fun!

"So, he asked Jessica Stanley about mee..?" I finally inquired after minutes of silence. The rest of the night, we continued with the latest gossip and random banter. I loved nights like this when I just had Alice to myself. It was awesome, even if she did interrogate me half the night.

As I closed my eyes,with Alice hugging me as we both went to sleep, I realized something. I loved Edward and whatever happens, we're meant to be together, despite our teacher-pupil relationship. And of course, I dreamt of Edward that night.

"Bella! C'mon, time to wake up sleepyhead, I'm gonna _sex you upp!_" Alice giggled as she finished her sentence in singsong. What the hell? I groaned as I rolled over into my pillow. She was so demanding, it was a wonder I put up with her.

"Alice, sex me up? What the hell are you on? Leeave me aloone." I whined, curling into a further smaller ball.

I pouted in mid-sleep before I was yanked out of bed. Hey! Damn, this girl was strong! I screamed in protest but was soon put down and practically strapped down in one of my leather chairs in the ajoining room. Great, make-up time. I frowned at Alice's grinning face as she grabbed her make-up bag.

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes as Alice worked her 'magic' as she called it. I grimaced as she dragged me into the spare room, nicknamed the "Alice room" because Alice forever was adding things to it.

It was about an hour later and only ... 7 am(!) when Alice allowed me to look in a mirror to see the final piece. And wow. She'd dressed me in a summer dress that came up to just above the knee, and wrapped around my neck was a flower necklace. I had silver flip-flops and my face was awesome. My lips were coated in red lipstick, my eyes outlined in black mascara and eyeliner, with my cheeks a sweet pale pink colour. If I did say so myself, I looked great.

"Bang tidy! Mr Masen is sure to have a heart attack!" Alice giggled, very much happy with herself.

"See? Told ya I'd sex you up! Masen aint gonna know what hit him!" Alice grinned at me while I checked my reflection in Alice's floor length mirror which was lined with crystals. I always loved that. I smiled at my reflection as I checked myself out. Well, I did have a great ass in this, and good boobs too. I helped Alice get dressed too despite the fact I was useless when it came to fashion.

An hour later, we arrived at school and parted ways with a hug as I headed to the maths block while Alice went to her cooking class for first period. The day was slow as I waited to see Edward in English-unfortunately last period. I was dieing to see his reaction, but of course Alice refused to let me give Edward a sneak peek before last period. 'Gotta keep a good man waitin'' she said. Total bull, Cullen. But you don't cross Alice Cullen when. Sadly.

Bt finally after a long day with a lot of male attention, which surprised me to no end, I got to English, and believe me, seeing Edward's reaction was priceless and definently made up for the long day without seeing him. You could practically see his jaw drop and all reasonable thought leave his head. It was so comical, I had to stop myself from outright laughing.

I smiled politely at my sexy yet baffled teacher before sitting down in my seat, next to an amused Jake. I could see the jealousy in Edward's eyes at Jake's close proximity to me and my inner conscience did a triple backflip at that fact. _I can make him feel jealous of other males near meee...! _she sang.

Soon enough, everyone had filed in and he didn't have a chance to say much, or anything at all, to me. This oughta be fun.

"Hell, B, you look...wow! Seemed like me and Leah broke up just in time, huh? Trying to tell me something, beautiful?" Jake winked at me as I blushed. I laughed at him and hit him playfully in the arm, probably hurting me more than I intended to hurt him.

"Shut up!" I giggled as I rolled my eyes.

I saw Edward clench and unclench his jaw as he saw us messing around and I instantly tensed up as he cleared his throat, not gaining only the class' full attention, but of course mine too. Whoops.

"Ok then. Hope you did your homework. Jake. What did you find?" Edward raised his eyebrows at my friend and I smiled. Please Jake, say you did your homework and that you won't show yourself up in front of my secret boyfriend. I sighed internally at that thought. I wished he wasn't a secret except to me and Alice. That sucked.

"Uhm, that werewolves kick vampires' immortal asses!" Jake grinned, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Edward chuckled and nodded. "If you say so, man. Right, Tanya. What do you think?"

"Well, Mr. Masen, I for one, think that vampires are awesome. I mean, they're so...sexy." Tanya's blue eyes lit up at Edward as she revealed her pearly, perfect teeth. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and I scoffed. Oh God, really? Please.

Edward's eyes flickered to mine with an unreadable expression for a second and I frowned. What was he trying to tell me?

"Right, I see your point. So what's so sexy about them, Tanya?" Oh my god, really? He's gonna go further into this conversation with lil Miss Perfection? Game on, Masen.

I flipped out my phone from under the desk and typed out a message to Jake, knowing that his phone was always on silent during lessons.

_Gr, so bored. :L_

_B Xx_

I smiled at Jake as he smirked at the message, watching as he typed back a response.

_Dont I knw it :P Ur lukin gd today B ;)_

_J Xx_

_Why thank you v. much :D hah xx _

_B Xx_

_Hey, wanna piss teach off? Ive got an idea and im bored ;)_

_J Xx_

_Ok :) Why not?_

_B Xx_

I raised my eyebrows up at Jake as he leant over to me just as Edward had walked back to the front of the class, in eye sight.

"Rawr. That's ILOVEYOU in werewolve-anese." Jake whispered in my ear, resulting me in exploding with giggles, rewarding us both with everyone staring at us, including Edward who definently had a tad bit of anger in his eyes. Shit.

"Swan? I wanna see you after lesson, please. Black? Out my classroom, please. I can't be arsed with your shit this lesson." Edward sighed while glaring at us both.

Jake raised his hands in defeat, as he left the classroom, trying hard to keep the smirk off his face.

"Right, back to the subject. Tyler?" The rest of the lesson continued and I was left dazed. Fuck, Edward was pissed. What was gonna happen after the lesson? I bit my lip, furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as I tried to keep ahead of the conversation. It was only a few minutes later when my phone vibrated against my leg and I looked down to see the message.

_Told ya it'd piss him off. LOL anyway, guess i wnt b c'ing you til later tonight or maybe tomoz swan :P soz xx heh u wnna knw why he's that pissed off? Coz he likes you, how sick's that? :P lolz...laters baby ;)_

_J Xx_

Maybe Jake was right, maybe it was kinda sick, he was my teacher. You've said this Swan, get over it, it's not like you're in high school, he's like what, a few years older, and you're an adult now. Get over it.

In an effort to not appear too distant to Jake, I replied a second later.

_Ha, yeah. Maybe a bit too far though? lol. Yeah, c u tomoz wolfboy. and werewolve-anese? what's that? haha xx idk hes hot ;) lol jk xx laters xx_

_B Xx _

I sent it, hoping it didn't sound too weird. I got a reply only two minutes later.

_Too far? Coursenot xD xx Its my cool language dnt diss! not hot enough for my gurl ;) Xx_

_J Xx_

I ended the conversation at that, knowing that if I carried on texting under the table, someone, or Edward, would notice and he was pissed enough. It was only ten minutes later when the bell rang and Jake was allowed to come back in. He smirked at me as he grabbed his bag and left with the rest of the class. I smiled back and walked towards Edward's desk, where he was sat.

I bit my lip and sat on the edge, waiting for the car park to empty so that I could talk to Edward properly. It was when I was waiting for one more car to disappear that I realized it was Alice's. Crap.

_Detention. Again. :L With Edward :P C u soon babe xx shall txt u xx_

_B Xx_

As I looked out the window, I saw Alice pout, shake her head and drive off. I sighed and walked back to Edward's desk, and placed my hands on the wooden surface with a bang.

"Edward. What the hell was that?" I raised my eyebrows in question at his calm expression as he looked up at me.

"What was what, Bella? Maybe you wanna explain to me what you were doing. I thought we were trying us out. Then you get all cozy with Black. I bet you got dressed like that for him, anyway." He spat out Jake's surname and I gasped at the venom in his voice. Edward stood up and placed himself in front of me.

I cleared my throat, trying to swallow down the bile in my throat. "Excuse me? I did this for you! Because I like you and I'm doing something wrong? There's you chatting all willy nilly to fucking Tanya 'lil miss perfect' Denali! So don't start all that crap on me, asshole!" By now I was inches away from his face.

I saw something flash in his eyes before he grabbed me and attached his lips to mine. What-? I thought we were fighting.. Oh fuck it! I surrendered to him and wrapped my legs around his waist as he laid me against his desk.

"Do" kiss "you" kiss "know" kiss "how" kiss "wrong" kiss "it" kiss "feels" kiss "to see" kiss "you with" kiss "another" kiss "man, Bella?" kiss "Especially" kiss "Black." kiss.

I moaned as I felt his erection dig into my stomach, digging my fingernails into his back. Oh my.

"No. But I know what it's like to be heart broken, and believe me, I'm not going to break your heart. I promise. Jake's just a friend, ok? I lo-like you, yeah?" I mumbled against his lips and cringed mentally as I realized I nearly said the 'L' word.

I hoped Edward didn't notice my near-use of the 'L' word but of course, being himself, had excellent senses. Damn. #

He stopped suddenly, pulled away and looked at me. "Did you just say you loved me? Bella?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at my expression.

I sighed and stood up, readjusting my clothing as I picked up my bag.

"Ignore me. I'm full of shit, ok? Uhm, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." I smiled meekly and ducked my head as I headed for the door only to be stopped halfway by Edward.

"Tell me. What did you say, Bella? It's important."

"No, it's not! Just, I'll see you, ok?" Regretfully I pulled away, and walked out the door, flipping out my phone, dialling Alice's number so she could pick me up. Mistake, Bella, mistake, mistake, mistake.

**A/N**

**Or was it? So, thanks for your patience, and to my dear Crystal, I told you I'd update it today, didn't I? LOL Anyway, what'd ya think? About the lesson which I made sure it was eventful ;)) And what about Jake, do you think something's going on? Plus, what about the 'L' word? Too soon or should they just tell each other they love each other considering it's pretty evidental they both do! But this is fic-world where patience is needed ;)**

**Well, do review as the more reviews, the quicker the update :D If need be, just threaten me with a shovel like Veddy used to do... Aah those were the days ;D Love you all... Xx Many English Dreams to you all xD**

**-Louise (TwilightAngelForLyf) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight!

**EPOV**

Bella loved me? My head was spinning so fast and it was like it wasn't ever going to stop. I had to sit down just so that I could concentrate. What did she mean it didn't matter? Of course it mattered! She almost said she loved me for fuck sake! I sighed in frustration and slammed both hands open-palmed on the desk. That woman was going to make me go after her. Again. Jeez, she was lucky I loved her. WOAH! Backtrack for a second!

I stopped in the middle of the room as I realized what content my last thought had. I loved her? I frowned as I thought and then it came to me. I didn't have to think hard. Of course I loved her. Despite the short time I'd known the woman, I'd come to love her, I'm sure I probably loved her on the first day I saw her even. Hell. I exhaled heavily at the recent realization and began running. Running hard. I had to find her. I couldn't let this go, for the subject to be untouched for weeks. I wouldn't let it.

I ran throughout the empty hallways, skidding around a corner when I saw her. There she was, standing in front of some lockers, with a frown on her face, her beautiful face, as she texted on her phone, to who I presumed was a friend to pick her up. I clenched my jaw hard as I thought of Jacob having to come pick her up. To my surprise my fists had also balled up and I gasped at the involuntary reaction, wincing as I relaxed my hands. Wow, I had some problems with that boy. And I didn't know why.

Shaking my head, I frowned at the sight only a bit away from me in the hollow corridor. A tear. Rolled down Bella's cheek. What-why was she crying? It wasn't because of me, was it? Oh God, please say it had nothing to do with me. I took a step back around the corner, not wanting to attract attention. As much as I hated to see my girl -_my girl? Oh well_- cry, I despreatly wanted to see if she would break down-sick I know- or if she would take it out on the world, shouting? I'd never seen my girl emotional like this and I wanted to know more about her. Weird, I get it.

"Why did I say it? Nearly said it. I can't say it. Not allowed to say it. I knew he'd freak out, I'm so fucked! He'll never love me now, it was too soon and now .. the best I'm likely to get will be that damned Mike Newton! I shouldn't have said it!"

At first Bella was only mumbling to herself, making herself almost inaudible but then as she carried on, her voice had become shakier and the volume of her words had gone up a few octaves to the point where she was screaming. I winced at my girl as she began sobbing, leaning onto the lockers behind her for support. I had to save her. And Mike Newton, really? My girl was too good for Mike Newton!

"Bella!" I shouted as I ran up to her. I was gonna save my girl and she'd be loved and no-one was gonna take that right away from me. I wasn't surprised to see that her face conveyed of nothing but shock, surprise and mild embarrassment at the possibility of me seeing her outburst.

"Edward, what the hell? I told you it didn't matter, so just leave it, Alice is on her way to pick me up, so just leave it please?" Her eyes pleaded with mine before a very obvious factor to the both of us suddenly came to her. "Wait, did you- were you listening to me just the- OHMYGOD!"

Apparently my face gave me up and I'm a crap liar. Which helps. Not. Bella's eyes had suddenly widened to an alarming rate and a hand had flew to her mouth before swiftly swiping against my left cheek. Ouch.

I winced as I held my reddened cheek with my right hand, slowly removing it after a few, long seconds. I had no idea what my face was projecting but Bella's was genuine surprise and shock at her actions. You better be regretting that, Swan, coz you're too beautiful for punishments...or are you? I smirked internally at my dirty thought, hoping it wasn't showing on my face. Too late.

"Edward Anthony Masen! What were you even thinki- you know what? I really don't wanna know!" Bella shook her head, covering her face with both hands, of course, trying to change the course of the conversation but I wasn't stupid. I hoped.

"No, Bella," I took both her hands away from her face and held them with mine as I looked straight into her eyes, which I knew made her umcomfortable and self-conscience but she had to hear what I was saying. "I'm not going to let it go. You were gonna say it but you stopped yourself, you know it, I know it, we both know it. What I don't know is why. I want to know why you stopped yourself from telling me that you love me."

Evidently giving up, Bella sighed despreatly. _Tell me, _my thoughts urged her, cursing the fact that I couldn't read what was going through the mind of hers. Finally after minutes of silent suspense, she lashed her anger on me.

"Because! I knew it'd be awkward coz I love you but you don't feel the same plus it's too soon anyway, and we both know it! I'd look like the idiot, and do I want that? I don't think so! I just, I-" I cut Bella off as I placed a finger on her sweet lips then replaced it with my mouth, my lips crashing to hers urgently. She needed to know I cared. And I did.

Bella moaned into my mouth, making my dick twitch. Oh God.

"I love you, why wouldn't you think that?" I murmered against her lips as I ran my fingers through her chocolate brown locks. Bella gasped in shock, and realizing her stillness when I opened my eyes, her shocked and widened eyes looked back at me.

"Y-you do? But, I've seen the way you looked at Tanya Denali in class today and stuff, so how could you? I mean, I'm just another student for you, huh? And um, I like you too much for that to come between us despite the fact that it gets to me so much.." She trailed off lamely and I stared at her open-mouthed. How could she think that? _How?_

"Bella," I started, licking my lips awkwardly, stroking her cheeks with my thumbs as I looked at her, trying to find the right words. OK, how do I do this? Can I admit everything to her..? Yes, I have to. "OK, well, forgive me if it sounds crazy, which it probably does, but I love you. I probably loved you from that first day, I dunno, but it sure felt like it. Even after that excruciating week when you painfully ignored me, I think I loved you even more." I murmur the last part as I look at Bella's surprised face at the revelation.

"No, Edward. It was perfect." Bella whispered and I couldn't help but flash her a quick crooked smile, which I knew for a fact that she loved. Her eyes lit up as she grasped fully what I had said.

I barely had time to let out a sigh of relief before she attacked me with her mouth and instinctively, I pressed her body as close to mine as I could. Her body was a perfect fit to mine, I noticed once again and I relished at the thought.

Bella gasped at my urgency in my kisses to her and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, crushing her breasts to my chest as she grabbed both sides of my neck with both hands. I slipped my tongue slowly into her mouth and squeezed her ass tightly as she moaned, causing her to thrust against me involuntarily. Man, did it feel good, yet sexily wrong at the same time.

My bliss with Bella was soon shortlived however when we both heard a shrill voice, which obviously made us tense up. Shit, who the fu-?

"Isabella Marie Swan! You text me to come pick you up coz you said something awkward to hot-pants over there, then when I finally get here, no thanks to the fucking horr-i-fic(!) blooody traffic, you're sexing it up with said hot-pants teacher slash boyfriend. Jeez! You so confuse me! And it takes alot to confuse me, considering I am the one usually confusing other people!"

Alice. I sigh, relieved, and lean my head down onto Bella's shoulder, in the crook of her neck. Why, oh why, didn't the traffic become worse? Then again, if she didn't come then god knows what would've happened. I smirk internally at the thought. Bella against the lockers, naked and sweaty as I plunge deep into her... Me gripping the edge of my desk as Bella takes me in her mouth... OK, Masen, slow down! I shake my head against Bella's body, trying to get rid of the thoughts before lil Eddie wakes up.

Sighing, a huffing and puffing Alice soon dragged Bella away and I waved a couple of fingers at Alice with a goofy smile as they walked away making Bella giggle as Alice mock smiles at me. Well, she's a happy little trouper when she's held back. I smirk and head back to my classroom after adjusting myself.

As I reach my classroom, I freeze as I notice the note on my door. Crap.

**Eddie. I know your secret Muaahahha... No. Seriously, we need to talk. Been too long, baby ;).. Anywhoo... Alistair's at 6 tonittee ! Xxxx **

**Lots and lots of love, Irina ;)**

Irina. I cringe as I notice the perfect scrawl of her signature. I hadn't seen the pretty blonde since the...the incident...five years ago. I shivered at the memories and images that came with that thought. Blood...knives...guns...death... I shake my head, trying to come back to the present. What would she wanna know? What is there to say? I didn't know, but what I did know was that I had to do this without alerting Bella. She couldn't know. It was essential that she didn't find out. I'd had so many people walk out on me because of what I did back then, I can't handle her leaving me too. If I could I'd _make _her stay, but deep in my heart I didn't have the guts to, Bella was a no-nonsense girl, that's why I loved her.

My previous thought bring me back to this afternoon's events. Did I love Bella? Maybe I was just saying it so she would calm down. Bella was attractive and funny, no doubt, perfect girlfriend but could I honestly say that I loved her? I mean, it had been only a few months yet 'I-love-you's? I don't know. Why did she say it then? Something Bella said last month came to my mind:

_**"I don't want to be on my own, and I fall too easily. Why do you think that I like you so much? Fuck... Um. I just don't want to be hurt but yet I want to have someone there for me. You'll be there, right?" **_

Her eyes had been so scared and she was so beautiful I couldn't say no, and that night was one of the best nights in my life. She was my life. I may not love her. Yet. But she was my life now. It's just too early, that's all. Yeah.

I nodded in approval and once again, came back to the present. I snatched the note off my door as I grabbed my bag, locking the door and headed to my car. If I hurried and the traffic wasn't bad, I'd be able to get to mine, drop off my stuff and still have time to meet Irina.

Pleased with my plan, I hit my foot against the gas pedal and within 10 minutes, I was already at my appartment complex. I headed into the building quickly then after changing my mind from the elevator, I run up the stairs. I didn't even know why I was so eager, but I needed to know what she knew.

When I reached my floor, I slowed down dramatically, barely moving as I reached Number 28. Home. I unlocked my door and step inside, dropping my bag at the entrance as I close the wooden door behind me. I thought I heard someone's steps but dismissed the thought with a shake of my head. How could someone be here? It was stupid. I didn't know why I was being so paranoid but with hearing from Irina again it was no wonder.

I glanced at myself in the mirror on the wall then frowned. Who cared what I looked like? It was _Irina. _Not Bella. No way could she be even close to Bella.

I wiped the frown off my face and walk to my bedroom only to be blown away by the sight in front of me. Oh my God. I couldn't believe my eyes because there lying on my bed, reading a compact version of the Bible was Irina. Irina.

"Irina, what the hell?" I had gotten past my shock and surprise and had moved quickly onto disbelief and mild anger.

"Oh, Eddie! There you are! Took your time, didn't ya? What were you doing, fucking one of your students? And damn! Have you read this crap? Hell, can you imagine me as some frickin' Christian bitch? Lmao! Worshipping Jesus and such? Don't think so! But hell, with a look like that, I'm ready to worship you right now baby!" Irina winked her twinkling left blue eye and burst into a fit of giggles before chucking the bible onto the floor.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the blush that had began creeping onto my cheeks at the mention of fucking one of my students. Damn if only you knew. Wait, what if she did? Nah, she couldn't...Then again she did get into my appartment after finding me and knew what I was doing for a job now. Speaking of...

"How the hell did you find me, Irina? I thought you were in London or whatever trying out modelling..." I raised my eyebrows at Irina's briefly confused face before her expression turned to a knowing and smug one. I sighed and shook my head at her. Only she would have forever changing moods. It was just so Irina and I couldn't say it was a trait that I missed either.

"What, you didn't miss me?" Irina mock pouted and laughed at my expression of unamusement. I gritted my teeth, letting her know I wasn't up for games. Rolling her eyes, Irina smiled sweetly as she sat up, crossing one leg over the other. "Now, now. You know why I'm here. OK, by the look on your troubled, sexy face maybe you're a tad confused. But we'll sort that out in due time child." She giggled again before continuing. "So, I quit that modelling crap coz they were telling me I should start sniffing drugs, right? Not my scene at all, maybe Kate's but not mine. I mean, have you seen her teeth?" Irina shook her head, rolling her eyes as I smirked at the mention of Irina's hooker/drugs mule sister. Ah, Kate, the centre of our jokes.

"Very funny. Barely thought about you." I smiled mockingly sweet and continued. "Don't play games, Irina. Yeah, her teeth are horrible, but back to my previous question, sweetheart. Why. Are. You. Here?" I sighed heavily, gripping the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb.

I stared at Irina for a long moment as I removed both fingers from my nose and tucked both hands into my pockets before I did something I shouldn't, like strangle her or something. Irina rolled her eyes.

"You killed him."

I froze as I locked my eyes with hers yet again.

"What?" I whispered. How could she know? She couldn't...

"I know. Edward. He..you killed Carlisle. You know you did. I was there, well, I heard screams and fighting, so I ran there and got scared so I hid. And you did it. Shot him and then stabbed him. About a million times! And then...kicked him. Hard. You killed your dad, Edward." Irina's eyes had now began to glisten with tears and I gulped hard. She wasn't wrong. And I could see it in her eyes. She expected me to break down, cry, or whatever. Like a normal person. But was I a normal person, and was that my reaction? Was it _fuck_.

"He was an asshole! He abused me, you know he did! And did anyone stop him? Fuck, he got Ange, who was my girlfriend at the time, may I remind you, pregnant! Carlisle pushed me...too far. He deserved it." I finished coldly.

"I know..." Irina whispered as she looked down at her entwined hands.

I froze.

"You knew? Someone knew about the hell he put me through and did nothing...huh?" I punched the wall in anger and frustration.

I couldn't believe it. She could've-should've-done something! I cursed at the searing pain that started coursing through my hand.

"Edward, please!" Irina pleaded, looking at me with guilt and shame in her eyes. "I tried to tell someone! I told your mom but she didn't believe me, just thought that I was high. But I'm not Kate. You know that."

I sighed. Irina hated being compared to her sisters, especially Kate.

"Only my mom?" I whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "That was it, yeah? Fuck, Irina! You should've told someone else, not just given up! Especially if you knew...God!"

I was getting angrier by the second. I tried to focus on Irina's sad face which had small, silent tears crawling down her cheeks. I tried to feel sorry and bad for my recent actions but I couldn't. I knew I was being selfish, but who cared.

At that moment, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID. _Bella._ Laughing without humour, I smiled. _My saviour. _

Ignoring Irina's pleads for forgiveness, I answered the call, silencing her with a hand in the air.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Bella's beautiful voice ranf through my ear. I smiled at her tone. Ah, Bella.

"Bella. I'm fine, just...yeah. So, are you okay? Sorry about earlier. And, uh, I've been meaning to call you when I got home but things got...complicated." I muttered the last word with a glance towards Irina's confused face.

"Oh." I could hear Bella's pause and almost hear her frown. I chuckled lowly at the picture. "Is it a bad time? Coz I was kinda wonderin' if you maybe wanted to come over? Erm, coz I am kinda lonely and very, very..." Her voice had dropped to a whisper now and I smirked. "...horny." _JACKPOT._

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm sure I could help you with your, um, problem..." I smirked as I heard Bella giggle over the phone.

"That's amazing, Mr. Masen. I knew I could count on you. I shall see you in 15 minutes or...not at all. Because you know I'm impatient, yes? Perfect." I could hear her smirk as she sighed mockingly before hanging up.

"Who's Bella? Your girlfriend? Edward, you can't leave me, you need to stay so that we can talk! Don't leave, Eddie!" Irina bombarded me before I could even pocket my phone.

"Bella? She's my life now. And if you don't mind. I'm going to see my girlfriend for some good old-fashioned sex."

I smiled not-so-politely at Irina's gobsmacked face before leaving her to herself as I slammed the door behind me.

**A/N**

**Okay, folks, this is the new update and hope it is long enough for Veddy and awesome enough for Crys ;-) .. Xx So, whatcha think of Edward's response? What you wanted, the complete opposite, or no idea? Plus lemons for deffo next chapter ;-) Xx **

**Hope you have enjoyed it and have fun :-D Xx **

**Until next time, my pervs :-)**

**PS Sorry for the AN's being so short but totally have no idea what to write at the end! LOL xD**

**-Louise Xxx**


End file.
